Power multiplication may be desirable for many applications that require significant power resources that cannot be economically or physically provided given the current state of power technology. For example, some have attempted to use conventional mechanical flywheel and capacitive storage arrangements for energy storage and power multiplication. However, such approaches are often inadequate due to the decay in amplitude and/or frequency of power output as stored energy is extracted or released.
Power multiplication may also be achieved electrically using an electromagnetic path configuration for accumulating electrical energy and stepping up or magnifying real AC power. Such technology has been taught by Tischer, F. J., Resonance Properties of Rind Circuits, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. MTT-5, 1957, pp. 51-56. The power multiplier suggested by Tischer makes it possible to obtain practical power multiplication of 10 to 500 times the output power level of a given generator. The power multiplication is obtained without appreciable decay in either amplitude or frequency.
However, the power multiplier suggested by Tischer operates at relatively short wavelengths where the physical circumference of the device is on the order of an integral number of free space wavelengths given that the electrical length of the electromagnetic path suggested by Tischer equals an integer multiple of the wavelength of a traveling wave multiplied therein. At such short wavelengths, the physical size of the electromagnetic path is such that it can be practically constructed. However, power multiplication using an approach suggested by Tischer is not practical at lower power frequencies such as 60 Hertz with relatively long wavelengths as the size of the electromagnetic path would be on the order of several hundred miles.
In current electrical distribution systems such as the North American power grid it is often the case that Utilities experience severe mismatches between peak and average load demands. This can result in brown outs and blackouts in the system. Also, the North American power grid is being stretched to capacity. Consequently, it can be the case that brown outs and black outs may start chain reactions in the power grid that results in loss of reliable power.
In addition, another problem that energy markets face is that intervening load points such as cities often separate power generation stations from remote electrical loads. During heavy load times, the demand throughput cannot be conveyed from the power generation stations to the remote loads around the intermediate cities.